


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 5

by halliecam



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute John, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepiness, kissing on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliecam/pseuds/halliecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sleeping on the couch and Sherlock's just trying to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEY! I know what you are thinking "Two uploads in one day?! WHAT?!?!" (or not whatever) but yeah I still kind of want to keep to the schedule even though I botched yesterdays.... whoops... Anyways this one is kind of short, I'm still trying to get comfortable with the idea of kissing and smut in my writing. I'm pretty innocent even though I love to read super smutty and delicious things (winky face ;D). Hope you enjoy! If there is anything you thought I could have done better or any tips you have for me feel free to comment! :D BYE!  
> SIDENOTE: Poop it says it's posted the next day ... I will try to remedy this with the next day.

John enjoyed kissing. He especially liked to kiss right after he woke up. Sherlock had the pleasant experience of receiving one of his half asleep kisses one day when John woke up from a quick kip on the couch.

“John, you need to get off of the couch. It’s going to absolutely kill your neck.” Sherlock said gently trying to nudge John awake.

“Mmmmm… Sherlock?” He mused still mostly asleep.

“Yes, come one get up.” Sherlock started helping pick his sleepy flatmate from their couch. John had molded perfectly into the indent that Sherlock had previously worked in to the couch.

“No. ‘M sleeeepy.” John tried to nuzzle deeper into the couch. He then wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and tried to pull Sherlock down to join him. It worked somewhat, he was able to pull Sherlock down onto his knees. “Sherlock, I love you.”

“John…” Before Sherlock could dispel what his half asleep friend had just admitted to John had pulled him in for a kiss.

It was super slow and lovely; the kiss involved a lot of lazy tongue and warm breathes. Sherlock was in shock but almost immediately adjusted into the sloppy mushing of lips. He generally didn’t like kissing; in fact he had only kissed a few people in his entire life. The people he had kissed were drunken women at parties from college that thought that it would be funny to get a reaction out of him.

But this was different. This was John. He could feel all the love that John had tried to confess to him, even if he was still practically asleep.

The kiss barely lasted for two minutes; it was the best two minutes and fourteen seconds of Sherlock’s life. (Yes, he was counting.) Right afterwards John had let go of Sherlock’s neck and snuggled back into the couch with a satisfied and sleepy groan.

Sherlock leaned back onto his heels and sat there staring at John sleep. He smiled, completely drunk with lust. They would have much to talk about in the morning.


End file.
